<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Золотой театр by sakuramai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997492">Золотой театр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai'>sakuramai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, Go Davis!, I stan Davis cuz he's secretly a cutie pie with issues, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Pre-Relationship, Vittorio just gives me an Uchiha vibe, c'mon let's give Elizabeth a stable and kind guy, it's easy not to notice his mask, the geolocation is Chicago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В мерцающем блеске города не было никого искреннее неё.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Colvin/Edmund Davis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Золотой театр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... потому что Эдмунд Дэвис - неоценённый лапушка. </p><p>Спойлеров нет.</p><p>во время написания текста автор болела и была абсолютно уверена, что место действия — Чикаго.<br/>Пускай будет так.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда-то мать говорила ему: «посмотри вокруг и задумайся» — и он оборачивался во все стороны и ничего не видел. Она говорила: «замри и прислушайся» — и он дышал тише и стоял ровно и ничего не слышал. Тогда её лицо, бледное и утончённое, эфемерно улыбалось, а глаза наливались грустью — и она говорила: «твой отец тоже не видит и не слышит». И маленький Эдмунд сердился.</p><p>Он многое видел — само их поместье было одним из самых больших в округе. Сады-лабиринты, террасы с роскошными панорамными окнами под тонким стеклом, личное поле для гольфа отца, бассейн для матери и десятки огромных светлых комнат с тяжёлыми портьерами, статуями и мраморными лестницами. Он даже не мог запомнить все имена слуг, так много их вертелось вокруг в своём чёрно-белом потоке.</p><p>Он многое слышал — как его отец ругается по телефону, поднимая престиж и деньги семьи, открывая золотые реки дорогой к ним в дом; мирное дыхание озера Мичиган, тяжелое и легкое, как поступь королевы; наигранный смех матери, когда она собирала в особняке вечеринки со сливками общества; приглашённых чёрных музыкантов с иностранными голосами, чудным говором и ещё более чудной музыкой; шум дорогих автомобилей на гальке у парковки; оглушительные взрывы ярких фейерверков и шёпот золотого шампанского в бокалах.</p><p>Он не понимал, отчего улыбка на бледном лице матери эфемерна, а глаза печальны.</p><p>А потом она разбилась; разбитый автомобиль увлёк её с моста в бездну, из которой нет возврата; увлекла она и отца, что сидел с ней на пассажирском сидении. Эдмунд никогда не мог себе представить их смерть. Он закрывал глаза и думал — если мать, мерцавщая словно вывеска киноафиши, и строгий золотой отец упали, они не должны были разбиться, разве что стать бледно-золотым лучом, переплюнув красотой даже лунную дорожку, и уехать в небо на искрящемся, словно праздничный фейерверк, автомобиле, ведь они жили так ярко, что не должны были умереть тускло, на полувздохе, без прощаний и проводов, невзначай и случайно. Но они умерли, и Эдмунд успел научиться некоторым вещам у отца, но всё ещё ничему — у матери.</p><p>И он вступил — в совершеннолетие, свои права и игру — и сорвал куш. Первый, второй, третий, четвёртый, всё лучше и лучше. Он вырос на коленке у роскоши, игроки и правила ему были более знакомы, чем овсянка на завтрак. И Дэвис вырос из тени родителей, и софиты обратились к нему, а он их и ждал.</p><p>Иногда ему казалось, что мать могла бы быть прекрасным репортёром.</p><p>Он не знает, когда точно увидел. И совсем не уверен, насколько хорошо в первый раз услышал. Но образы увиденного и эхо услышанного преследовали его по просторным и богатым комнатам особняка эфемерной печальной улыбкой матери.</p><p>
  <i>Ты живёшь на сцене, Эдмунд, в миленьком кукольном домике. Твои друзья — такие же куклы. У кукол получше есть свои собственные ниточки. И никому нельзя доверять, у них ведь красивые нарисованные улыбки. А в деревянной ладошке — нож, или пистолет, или твой крах в нескольких документах.</i><br/>
<i>Но есть куклы и похуже, облезлые и грязные, у них нет лица, оно давно стёрлось сажей и потом, а на новые краски денег нет.<br/>
У них нет денег ни на что, порой даже на похороны.<br/>
И легче отвернуться от ветхих кукол, что всегда на грани поломки. Но разум, а может и сердце, не могут его заставить. </i>
</p><p>И Эдмунд смотрел и слушал, и прятал искусственную, как блеск киноафиши, улыбку матери в своём бокале с шампанским, золотом и запретном, словно яблоко из райского сада. Глаза было не спрятать, но в них никто не глядел. Благо, он шутил остроумнее всех и галантнее прочих целовал поданные женские руки, иначе игра проиграна. Роль должна быть исполнена. Люди должны видеть то, что они ожидают увидеть, не более.<br/>
Правду расскажет газета, единственную правду на весь Чикаго, а Эдмунд потерпит, промолчит, но напишет. И он будет терпеть, молчать и писать, но поддаваться игре эпохи — ведь пока блестишь и искришься, никто не видит «настоящего я», ослеплённый богатством и обещаниями Нового Века.</p><p>И тем не менее, посреди нескончаемого шума кишащего жизнью города, среди толп молодых инвесторов с американской мечтой в глазах и текущими слюнками от ожидания богатства, среди молодых кокеток с томным от морфия взглядом и изысканными комбинациями под утончёнными платьями, был один чистый взор и один чистый слух, преисполненный то ли чрезмерной невинностью, то ли эзотерической мудростью — был актёр, точнее актриса, без маски и роли, душа без мерцания золота, шампанского и жажды жизни на широкую ногу. У души было тело, а тело имело имя — Элизабет Колвин.</p><p>И в сравнении со всем напыщенным блеском Чикаго она казалась чем-то инородным, но глубоко знакомым. Как когда просыпаешься поутру после очередной вечеринки, спасаясь от города и прячешь внимание в простом и изящном — например, в созерцании старой цветущей яблони, нетронутой блёстками, что стояла и будет стоять наблюдателем; не искусной декорацией, не нагримированным судьёй, а самобытностью, от которой так в последнее время бежало человечество.</p><p>От Элизабет Колвин разбегались и искусственный свет с наигранным смехом и страшные грязные тени. Она не понимала иронии богатых и не понимала алчности жадных, но сама светилась состраданием и добротой, словно заблудившаяся Дева Мария, забытая за свою кротость в слишком быстром колесе времени.</p><p>— Снова ты надо мной шутишь! — дулась она.</p><p>А Эдмунд и не привык не шутить, ведь тогда его увидят таким, какой он есть. Маска спадёт, и его загрызёт голодный до сплетен город. И её саму пытались заставить молчать, припорошить ясный взор и чистый слух золотым порошком нового века и новой эры, но Элизабет Колвин каждый раз отряхивалась и поднималась на ноги. И нельзя было ничего не почувствовать глядя на неё. И Эдмунд наблюдал и не давил в себе восхищение и нежность.</p><p>Ведь некоторые люди стоят того, чтобы снять маску и уйти со сцены.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>